


Meeting Draco

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 726: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Spend Less Money.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Meeting Draco

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 726: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Spend Less Money.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Meeting Draco

~

They’d just finished dressing when Impy reappeared. “Mistress Narcissa requests your presences.”

“Perfect timing,” said Kingsley. Clasping Severus’ hand, he nodded at Impy. “Take us there, please.” 

When they arrived, Pomfrey greeted them at the door, gesturing them inside before leaving. 

Narcissa, supported by pillows, looked exhausted but pleased. Beside her perched Lucius, a stunned look on his face. In his arms sat a bundle of blankets. 

Walking over, Severus peered at the baby, who had a shock of white-blond hair. His eyes were closed, his tiny lips pursed. “Meet Draco,” said Lucius proudly. “My son.”

Severus smiled. “Well done.” 

~

When Narcissa cleared her throat pointedly, Severus winced, bowing to her. “Congratulations, Narcissa. He’s lovely.” 

Narcissa inclined her head. “Thank you. We’ve a favour to ask, don’t we, Lucius?” 

“Hm?” Lucius, seemingly lost in his contemplation of Draco’s face, looked up. “What?” 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “Remember what we discussed?” 

Severus coughed. “As long as it doesn’t involve a loan—”

Lucius snorted. “Not at all.” He exhaled. “As we’re…in exile, we shall have to watch our spending habits, but that’s not what we need.” 

Severus nodded. “All right. What is it, then?” 

“We’d like you to be Draco’s godfather.” 

~

Severus blinked. “Me?” 

“Yes. We’ve discussed it,” said Narcissa. “You’re our first choice.” 

“I assumed you’d ask one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight,” Severus said. “Not some random half-blood.” 

“Hardly random,” Lucius said. “And obviously, blood status doesn’t determine ability. You’re one of the most powerful wizards we know and, as you mentioned, you’re not a pure-blood. Look at Crabbe or Goyle. They’re pure-bloods and barely know which end of a wand to grasp.” 

Severus smirked. “Point.” 

“Plus,” Narcissa said, “you seem poised to become a member by proxy of a Sacred house.” She eyed Kingsley speculatively. “So? Will you?”

~

Feeling Kingsley’s solid presence behind him, grounding him, Severus relaxed. “I’d be honoured.” 

Narcissa’s shoulders sagged. “Thank you. We only want the best for Draco, and we know you’ll protect him should anything happen to us.” 

Severus frowned. “Why should anything happen? You’re in the safest place I know, guarded by Albus Dumbledore himself.” 

“The Dark Lord’s relentless when motivated,” Lucius reminded him. “At some point he’ll try to contact us, if only to obtain access to more of our money, and when he doesn’t find us, he’ll know we betrayed him.” 

Kingsley hummed. “Not if we stop him first.” 

~

Handing Draco to Narcissa, Lucius stood, facing Kingsley and Severus. “You’ve a plan?” 

Severus nodded, glancing at Kingsley. “We’d rather not say more in case the walls have ears, but our plan should sort the Dark Lord once and for all.” 

“It’s to do with that book you got from our library,” said Narcissa. When Severus stared at her, she smiled. “We’re not fools, Severus.” 

“Indeed not. Yes, the book was part of it. Now relax. Let Kingsley and me handle this.”

“If you do,” Lucius said, “it’ll protect our family and fortune. We’ll owe you.” 

Severus smirked. “I know.” 

~

“I’ve one other favour,” said Narcissa.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “At this rate, you’re going to owe me a sizable part of your fortune,” he quipped. 

“It’s worth it. Is there any chance you can let my sister know about Draco?” 

Severus felt Kingsley stiffen. “Bellatrix?” 

Narcissa’s eyes went wide. “Salazar, no! Andromeda.” She looked down at Draco, her expression going tender. “She bore a child a few years ago and I wasn’t there. Now, with all that’s happened…” 

“Understood,” Severus said. He pursed his lips. “We may have to ask Dumbledore, however.”

“Ask me what?” said Dumbledore behind them.

~

Everyone stared, but it was Narcissa who spoke. “To let Andromeda know about Draco. We’ve not spoken recently, but—”

Dumbledore smiled. “I’ll let her know.” 

“Thank you.” 

Moving towards the bed, Dumbledore peered at Draco. “Welcome to the world, young Draco.” 

As Dumbledore admired Draco, Severus leaned into Kingsley. “Did you bring the sword?” he whispered.

Kingsley nodded. 

“We should search for it while we’re here.”

“Agreed.” Kingsley’s hand settled on the small of Severus’ back. “In a few minutes.”

But, as they edged towards the door, Dumbledore said, “One moment, gentlemen.”

They froze. “Yes?” asked Kingsley. 

“We should talk.” 

~

Outside, Dumbledore faced them, expression solemn. “You’re hiding information, gentlemen. Given our predicament, you have to share what you’re up to.” 

Severus gritted his teeth, holding back his response. “I’ve no idea what you mean.” 

Dumbledore sighed. “Please don’t lie to me. Now, what’s it going to take? Money? I know you’re not well off, Severus.” 

Severus glared at Dumbledore, his rage at his manipulations rising. “Even if I lived on the street I wouldn’t take your money!” he hissed. 

Kingsley clasped Severus’ arm. “Back off, Albus, this isn’t the time.”

Dumbledore drew his wand. “I’m afraid I must insist.” 

~


End file.
